Out of the Darkness
by Typewriter 15
Summary: On the night of Don Juan, Meg Giry steps into a world she never knew, and a love she never thought could be real. EM Please R&R!
1. The Night of Don Juan

**Out of the Darkness**

**By** Typewritter 15

**Summary: **On the night of Don Juan, Meg Giry steps into a world she never knew, and a love she never thought could be real. EM Please Read and Review. My first Phantom fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phantom of the Opera, nor do I own its marvellous characters. The Phantom of the Opera is owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber, and originally Gaston Leroux. Please don't sue me! Lol

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Meg Giry watched silently from backstage as the passion filled words were sung to her best friend, Christine Daae. The phantom sung with such passion that the words sunk straight into the depths of Meg's soul.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you now, and always._

_Anywhere you go let me go too._

_Christine that's all I ask of------"_

But the phantom's last word was cut off as Christine swiped the mask right off his face, revealing his disfigurement to the whole audience. The Opera house was filled with terrified screams and gasps, all except for Meg.

Meg could feel something boiling inside her, _how could she be so cruel? _Meg thought irritably. Meg looked up into the phantom's face. He was looking into Christine's face with a look of deepest betrayal and anguish. While Christine just stood there looking flawlessly innocent, which made Meg feel slightly disgusted.

The phantom's face then changed to fury as he grabbed hold of Christine, and cut the ropes holding the magnificent chandelier, and then in a glimpse, he was plummeting downwards and neither phantom nor Christine could be seen.

"Christine" Yelled a frantic voice. Meg turned around to see the Viscount Raoul de Change looking highly distressed. "Come with me Monsieur, We must hurry" said the sudden voice of Madame Giry, her mother, who appeared right behind him. "I'll come with you" yelled Meg suddenly. "No Meg you must stay here" came the worried reply of her mother. "But I…." But Raoul and Madame Giry had already set off down a dark passageway, while a crowd was trying to grab Meg to keep her from following. "No" she shouted bitterly as she wriggled and squirmed her way out of the crowd.

The people were all hectic, while Meg tried to push her way through the large crowds, trying to make her way to Christine's dressing room.

A few months earlier Meg had discovered a secret passageway behind Christine's mirror, she had no doubt that this led to the phantom's underground lair.

Meg opened the door to Christine's room and quickly paced over to the large mirror. Meg opened the mirror slightly, slid in and closed it. The passage way was dark and fear was starting to overcome her. A rat quickly scurried across her foot and Meg gave a shrilling squeal, before she covered her mouth with her hands. Rats absolutely terrified Meg, but she knew that she must keep going. _I must be brave _she thought.

Meg didn't fully know why she was going down there. She was a little worried about Christine, even though she was still angry with her. But Meg knew that the Phantom would never hurt her, it actually was more like the other way around.

Ever since Meg was a little girl, she had a fascination with the phantom. She had once heard him singing and knew from then on that he possessed the voice of an angel. She had asked her mother many questions, some were answered, and others remained a mystery.

She had always wondered though if he had a name, and one day when she was looking through her mother's notes she saw it written as plainly as anything, _Erik_.

Meg reached the end of the corridor, and with a sigh of relief she stepped out into a big lair lit with hundreds of torches. Meg took this to be the phantom's home. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Raoul we must go". Meg peeped out from behind the wall to see Christine and Raoul rowing away in a little boat as fast as they could. _So she's leaving_ thought Meg outraged, _leaving her best friend and my mama who took care of her for 11 years_. Meg snorted at the thought, "I was so wrong about her" whispered Meg angrily to herself.

So if Christine and Raoul were safe and now gone. Where was Erik? Meg warily walked out from her hiding place and over to a table which held a ghostly white mask. Meg gently traced her finger over the surface. _I'm sorry Erik _she thought sadly. _I'm sorry for what you lost_. Meg carefully picked up the mask and placed it under her arm. "I have to find Erik" she said softly, "I have to see if he's alright" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Meg was broken out of her thoughts when she heard sobbing, heavy sobbing. Meg whipped around and located that the source of the noise was coming from the room on the far side of the lair.

Meg slowly and quietly stepped towards the room, where she had heard the noise. Her heart was skipping beats as she moved closer and closer. When she finally reached it, she took a deep breath and peered inside, and there sitting on the bed was the phantom, head down and sobbing into his hands.

Meg was overcome with sadness; each time he sobbed she could feel the loss and grief that he had been through. How the world put him out for being different, how he had just lost his only love to another man, and overall just how unfair life had been to him.

He was crying so hard that he hadn't even noticed Meg's presence. Meg wanted to help him, so she took the chance. "Erik" she said her voice gentle and sweet. Erik looked up and gaped, his face all red and swollen from crying. "Meg" he said in disbelief. "Yes, Erik it's me" she replied giving him a small smile. "What are you doing here" he said. "And how did you………"

Meg hushed him by placing a finger to his lips. "I came down here to see if you were alright" she said smiling up at him fondly. "And as for how I know your name" she gave a laugh, "I've known it for a long time, ever since I looked through mama's notes" she said grinning.

Erik didn't know what to make of this, he just sat there gaping at the girl in front of him. Erik himself had watched Meg grow up inside the opera house. He knew that she was gracious and kind-hearted to those around her, and also that she had an extremely curious nature. He had seen how she excelled in dancing, and how she use to gossip to her friends about the all famous Phantom of the Opera. But most of all he noticed now that she had matured over the years from the little gossipy ballet rat into an intelligent and refined young woman.

"Meg? Why did you come down here?" Erik finally asked staring up at her. "As I said before, I came down here to see if you were safe" Meg replied truthfully looking him in the eyes as she spoke. "But why?" he asked quietly. Meg stared at him for a moment; "Because I care Erik" she replied her voice slightly above a whisper.

Erik was now very taken aback. "You care?" he repeated. "Yes I do" answered Meg simply. "Just because Christine didn't care, doesn't mean I don't too" said Meg irritated by the thought of Christine.

But Meg suddenly saw the flash of rage in Erik's eyes and regretted it. "Don't you ever mention her again!" yelled Erik furious advancing on her. Meg moved back slightly, she knew that she shouldn't provoke the Phantom of the Opera. "I am sorry Erik" she whispered as she stepped forward so their faces were inches apart and his deformity was clearly visible. Erik seemed to have noticed this and he moved away suddenly blocking his face form her sight. Meg however did not flinch or make any attempt to move.

"Do I repulse you Meg?" he shot at her sarcastically pointing a finger at his scarred flesh. "No Erik you do not" Meg replied firmly as she walked over and gently lifted his hand away from his face. Erik looked at her wide-eyed. "Your face does not disgust me nor does it frighten me Erik" said Meg sincerely staring up at him. The phantom didn't believe her, but one hard look in Meg's eyes told the phantom all he needed to know. "Meg Giry, You truly are Madame Giry's daughter" Erik said complaisantly, Meg smiled.


	2. Meg's Helping Hand

Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you like this next chapter!

**DragonheartRAB:** Thankyou so much for reviewing my story. I'm glad you liked it!

**WanderingTeen:** Thankyou for your review, and thanks for the comments about my writing. I hope this next chapter is what you have been waiting for!

**GrimmsSisters1of3(the eldes...:** Yep well I have continued. Lol. I hope you like the second chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lily:** Thanks Lily. I hope you like the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meg's Helping Hand  
**

Meg Giry had stayed with Erik, until she heard the faint roar of the mob getting closer. Meg knew it was only a matter of time before they discovered herself and the phantom. Suddenly a brilliant idea formed in her mind.

Meg walked over to the small wooden table she had placed the mask on and gently picked it up. Erik saw this and looked at her curiously "My mask" he said surprised. Meg only nodded in reply before she headed for the door.

"Meg, No!" Erik sounded with worry as he grabbed her arm. Meg turned around and looked him straight in the eyes "I have an idea" she replied grinning.

Before Erik could even speak, Meg had pulled herself from Erik's grip and began walking out to the far side of the lair, so she was looking across the underground lake. Then she waited.

She could hear people thundering down the steps and their voices getting louder until finally a mob of about seventeen men were on the other side of the lake. "Meg Giry" said one of the men she recognised as a repairer of the rafts in the opera house. "Have you seen any sign of the phantom?" he asked hopefully, his eyes glinting.

Meg looked around at them and with all the courage she could muster she called "The Phantom of the Opera is dead, I found this floating on the surface of the lake". Meg held up the ghostly white porcelain mask.

The mob exchanged gleeful glances. "The monster must have drowned during the battle with the viscount" said one of the men; "Yes the viscount must have killed him, and then he left with Mademoiselle Daae" said another. "Finally" said the man facing Meg, "That evil filthy devil is gone, forever". He roared with laughter and the others joined in with him.

Meg made a mental note that she would have loved to smack each and every one of them right across the face. "The Opera House owes you its thanks Mademoiselle Giry" said the man gratefully. "Thankyou Monsieur" she replied with false politeness, he nodded. "Come on men, jobs done, time to head back up and get out of this disastrous opera house" he said contently. There was a large murmur of consent and the mob left, spiralling back up the stair way that they had entered from.

Meg watched after them with a content and victorious smile on her lips, when she felt two arms slide around her. Meg whipped around to see Erik gazing at her.

"Thankyou" he said softly, holding her tight. "Anything for The Phantom of the Opera" Meg replied, smirking playfully. Erik laughed.

Suddenly Meg remembered something and she brought the mask up and gently held it out to him. "I believe this rather magnificent object belongs to you" Meg said courteously, smiling.

Erik took the mask from her hands and placed it on his face. "The Phantom of the Opera thanks you young Giry" he replied in a playful manner. "For everything" he added this time more softly.

Meg gave Erik a penetrating smile. "I am glad I could help" said Meg honestly. Erik gave her a pleasing smile before saying "Your mother will be worried about you, perhaps you should head back up".

Meg nodded. "Take the passage way back the way you came, so no one will see you" said Erik firmly, pointing to the narrow passage way on the far side of the lair. Meg glanced around to see the passage way she had passed through from Christine's mirror, and she nodded once more.

Meg then turned around expecting Erik to be there, and bid her farewell, but the phantom had mysteriously disappeared. How? She did not know. But she did know that this wasn't the end, it was merely the beginning.

"I'll be back Erik, you'll see" Meg whispered softly as she journeyed back up the passage way and back into the famous opera house.


	3. Missing You

Hey guys, here is the next chapter that you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it! Plz R&R!

**DragonheartRAB: **Thank you so much for your compliments. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **  
**

**WanderingTeen** I totally agree with you, if I were Meg I'd love to smack them in the face too. Lol. Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Meg Giry was sitting on her bed reading a play of Shakespeare's, Romeo and Juliet. It had been two weeks previously since she had journeyed down into the Phantom's underground lair. 

Flashback:

_Meg wandered back up through the dark passage way. It was still cold and damp and there were still rats scurrying around the edges of the tunnel, but Meg found for some reason that she wasn't bothered or afraid of them anymore, she felt like she knew the tunnel well enough now._

_She reached Christine's mirror and gently slid it open. She stepped out to look around the room it was dark, gloomy and lifeless. The bright flowers that usually covered Christine's dressing room were now hanging over their vases dead, and various objects around the room were broken or chipped._

"_This place really needs to be lightened up a bit" uttered Meg to herself as she closed the mirror and made her way out the door._

_ At first Meg couldn't hear any trace of a human voice, but as she paced further down towards the stage she could hear people chattering away and yelling various comments._

"_Meg!" yelled a choked voice from behind her. Meg turned around and saw her mother, Madame Giry, running towards her with tears of happiness in her eyes. She almost tackled Meg to the ground. "Oh Meg, are you alright? You scared me, I was so worried about you, I thought something horrible had happen to you" said Madame Giry in a rushed voice. "I'm alright mama" replied Meg happily hugging her mother back with equal tightness._

_Meg pulled herself from her mother's grip and asked "Has anyone been injured? how bad is the damage?". Madame Giry sighed "No one has been injured Meg, except Piangi who was knocked out, but he has regained consciousness" replied Madame Giry slowly, " As for the opera house it has been fairly damaged, but is repairable in all due time" Madame Giry added solemnly. _

_Meg gave a sigh of relief. " I'm glad all is well mama" replied Meg airily. "As am I Meg" her mother replied hugging her again. Meg rolled her eyes and grinned, but nevertheless hugged her back anyway._

End of flashback

Meg sighed and laid down her book. She glanced around her new room that use to be Christine's old dressing room. It was now full of life again. Roses, violets and Pansies covered the room with a range of assorted colours, and a fresh pure scent filled the room. She had removed the broken objects and replaced them with little replicas her mother had given her, and her walls were full of paintings her mother had collected over the years as a well profound prima dancer.

Meg then glanced over to the door, the first ballet practices would start today. The opera house has nearly finished being repaired and it would open up to the public again in about another two weeks. Now that they and the idiotic manages presumed the opera ghost dead everyone thought the Opera House would gain its reputation back easily.

_How wrong they are_ thought Meg mockingly. No one knew that little Meg was the one that descended down into the phantom's lair or that she had told the mob that the phantom was dead. Meg had heard that the mob had just come up bragging about it themselves and that her name was left out of it, and that they had left as fast as their feet had carried them. Which Meg was very glad to hear.

Meg was happy that her life hadn't changed dramatically and that everything was returning to normal. But she missed something, and she couldn't help wonder if Erik was alright. "Of course he'd be alright" Meg reminded herself, "He is the phantom of the opera after all", but Meg wasn't so sure. She decided that after ballet class she would go back into the underground lair and check on him.

Meg danced exceptionally well in her ballet lesson. Her mother kept throwing her compliments and comments for how fabulous she was. She received dirty looks from the other girls in her class, but she only grinned. Meg felt like she was floating on air, she felt like a thousand weights had been lifted from her body and that she was freer than ever. Even better before the events that had happen two weeks ago.

It was after dancing that she had snuck into the kitchens to grab a loaf of bread and a fresh bottle of milk. She grabbed her carry bag and shoved both of the items in it, and then she quickly darted back to her dressing room.

Meg opened the mirror and quickly slid inside the passage way. It was still dark, but by now Meg was use to the darkness. She walked swiftly and reached the end of the corridor. Meg looked around; torches were lit all around her, which meant he was here.

Suddenly a sweet tune caught her ears, it came from the room next to the place she had found his mask. She quietly made her way over and leaned on the door frame, what she saw made her heart jump right into her throat.

Erik was playing his organ, his eyes were closed and he was pouring out something into the song. He was pouring out more than his heart and even more than his soul. The song was something of love, loss, grief and sadness; silent tears were flowing down Meg's face as she watched him play, she would never be able to express in words of what she had felt then. Erik finished playing, and then he looked up at her.

Meg's face turned to fear as she stepped back, she didn't know how to explain why she was watching him, Erik, however walked towards her and traced her face lightly with his hand. "You needn't be afraid of me Meg, I would never hurt you" Erik said heartily looking into her eyes.

Meg looked up into his gorgeous eyes, "I am sorry for--" she started, but Erik cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "You needn't apologise either" Erik stated calmly.

Meg only nodded. "I brought some things for you to eat" she mumbled quickly as she lifted the milk and bread out of her bag. Erik laughed, "Worried about me Meg, eh?" he asked amused. Meg blushed and nodded, "A little" she mumbled.

Erik took them from her gratefully, "I appreciate it Meg, thankyou, but just to let you know I am the phantom of the opera, I'm capable of taking care of myself" he said grinning.

Meg grinned back, "I know, I just wondered if I could help that's all" she said smiling. Erik nodded, "You are a very kind girl, Meg Giry" Erik said softly. "Thankyou" she said modestly, "Would you like some tea?" she added feebly.

"Yes, thankyou Meg" Erik replied politely. Meg nodded and went into a room which was a small kitchen about the size of a pantry. She boiled some water, filled two jugs, and then added some tea.

Meg walked out holding two steaming jugs in her hands. Erik was at the organ playing a swift melody she recognized as Fur Elise. She gently placed the jug next to him on the side table and then she sat herself down on the couch.

"You play beautifully" Meg commented when he had finished the song. "I often heard you playing when I was younger" Meg stated conversationally. "Thankyou Meg, but since Christine left, I don't think I will ever be able to play or sing as well as I did before" Erik said sadly.

At the mention Christine, Meg jumped and some odd feeling that felt like fire flamed in her stomach. "Nonsense" Meg replied a little too bluntly "You will always be a genius in music, no matter what happens".

Erik was surprised by Meg's sudden change in mood. "Meg are you alright? Is something wrong?" Erik asked concerned. "No, I'm alright" Meg replied quickly, "Just tired I guess". Erik nodded.

Meg and Erik continued to talk about a range of things from the opera house to how stupid the managers were until they both finished their tea. Meg was starting to feel seriously tired now, and all she wanted to do was go back to her room and think about what had happen with her emotions before.

Erik walked her back through the tunnel and up to her dressing room. He opened the mirror and walked Meg in. "Amazing" he said, glancing around the room at her flowers and different artworks. Then he gave the place a sad look, obviously the place reminded him too much of Christine.

"Yes" Meg said simply. "I loved doing it up, it is so much better than it was before" Meg stated truthfully. Erik nodded slowly and gently let go of her hand. "Goodnight Meg" he bid her softly, and with that he left the room.


	4. Feelings, Surprises and Trouble

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. I hope you like this next chapter! Plz R&R!

**Lux Leroux: **Thank you for your review. It is very much apppreciated! You do have a fair point about Erik blowing up, it is quite possible, but the way I like to see it is because he's so hurt, he doesn't have the energy or strength to get angry, and he knows that Meg is trying to help him, she was the only one that tried to show him comfort and reassurance down in the lair and I think he appreciated that. Oh well, we all have our own opinions though! Oh and thanks for the tip, I'll bear that in mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Feelings, Surprises and Trouble**

Meg sat reposefully on her bed, resting her forehead against her knees. She sat there unmoved, trying to drain all thoughts from her head. It, however, was no use. For the past five days the latest events of the opera house had been stressing.

The managers couldn't help themselves, they were constantly checking on the opera house's progress, doing and saying whatever they could to reassure themselves that the opera house was going to be up and running again. Meg had even heard they had a new patron, what was his name? Monsieur Jacques Boucher or something.

What was worse was that the selfish managers couldn't wait to put on another performance. The managers were so eager to hold the next performance in the main box, which was by now looking magnificent with the chandelier back in place, that they were pressuring everyone, and everything for that matter. Meg wondered if the staff were really ready for a performance so soon.

Meg was also told she would be lead dancer, in other words prima dancer. Before Meg would have squealed with delight by hearing this information, but instead she found that everything was being rushed and the reality around her seemed unauthentic.

Meg let out an audible sigh. Perhaps she was overreacting. She glanced around the room with doleful eyes, which didn't look natural on her usually glowing features. "Erik" she whispered softly "I wonder what you're up to now".

Meg had tried not to think about her reactions towards the mention of Christine the other night, but the thoughts came anyway. She had been very sensitive on the subject of Christine and especially the way Erik talked about her. Why? Could she be jealous? Meg shook her head and told herself that it was protectiveness over Erik and that her resentfulness towards Christine triggered such feelings.

Just at that moment a knock sounded on Meg's door. Meg jumped slightly and then relaxed as she realised the source of the noise. "Who is it?" called Meg politely. "Meg open the door" called the impulsive voice of her mother.

Meg got up and walked swiftly too the door, when she opened it her mother's face looked slightly stressed. "What is it mama?" asked Meg concerned. Her mother regarded her slightly "The opera house is holding a huge audience of guests downstairs in order to welcome the new patron, they require your presence" she finished gently. "It is a formal occasion, so make sure you wear something presentable" she added calmly, and with that she smiled and walked down to welcome the new patron leaving Meg standing there at the door.

_Why must they require my presence?_ thought Meg hesitantly. Meg shrugged; they probably wanted to make a good first impression and probably it was considered compulsory for everyone to be at this celebration, especially people who performed in the opera house. _Just like the viscount_ Meg thought ironically.

So Meg dressed into a rich emerald coloured gown that she used only on special occasions with matching green pearls which she fastened around her neck. She then pulled her hair back with pins, leaving two locks of hair falling gently down the sides of her face. She pulled out her treasured jade-glittered ornamental rose her father had given her when she was five and pinned it onto the back of her head. She walked over and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked presentable as they wanted her to be, so she went down to greet this so called patron.

As Meg descended into the main hall she was greeted by a number of people, including her ballet classmates and noble woman who took the chance to show off their most expensive and exotic gowns, along with their diamond jewelry. She also was greeted by various other people she had seen as old members of the opera house community. Her mother walked up to her and greeted her with a warm embrace followed by a comment on how lovely she looked. She smiled back in appreciation.

The managers; Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin welcomed the audience to the opera house and started discussing the success of refurnishing the opera house and of upcoming events. He mentioned that with the opera ghost gone the opera house could now live up to its full potential. Everyone applauded. Something stung the inside of Meg's stomach as the thought of Erik came to her mind. _Is he here? _Meg thought _If so how would he be reacting to this?_

Meg looked up to the rafters. She scanned the area moving her eyes along the narrow path and she could swear that she had caught glimpse of black, but it was no longer there. Meg gaped. _He is here _she thought.

Meg's attention was then drawn back to Firmin's speech. "Now the moment I am sure you have all been waiting for, let me introduce you to our new patron, Monsieur Jacques Boucher". Just as he said this a young man walked out and onto the stage. He looked around the age of twenty, he had blonde hair that fell past his shoulders and Meg could just make out his eye colour, blue.

He wore a beaming smile on his face as he thanked everyone for their welcome. "I am most honored to be the new patron of the well profound opera populaire and I'm sure our success will travel a great way" he concluded while he glanced around at the audience with a charming smile.

Meg heard giggling around her and when she turned around she saw five girls giggling and saying various comments like his gorgeous and I hope we get to meet him. Meg's brows furrowed, she remembered she use to giggle over handsome man but later she found out it was immature and rude. Meg admitted to herself though that he was handsome, but she hoped that this patron wouldn't be at all like Raoul.

Meg walked over to the table were the refreshments lay. She took a slice of cheese cake and was about to walk up to her mother when the managers walked her way with the patron. "-and this is Mademoiselle Giry who will be performing as prima dancer in our upcoming event" Andre inclined at Meg happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Giry" replied the patron looking at her with a glimmer in his eyes, as he took her hand and brought it to his lips in a polite manner. "Pleasure to meet you as well Monsieur Boucher" replied Meg gracefully. "Please call me Jacques" he replied politely, "Only if you call me Meg" she replied smiling. His lips tugged. "Deal". "I wish you a good evening Meg" and with that he turned and walked back with the managers.

Meg smiled, though after she felt as if something was grinding her stomach, she didn't know why. A sudden thought of Erik entered her head but she pushed it away, she didn't know why to that either. Perhaps she was worried about why he disappeared from the rafters or how he reacted to the celebration or maybe just him in general.

Meg slapped herself mentally. _He said he'd be alright, last time he said he could take care of himself. But why do I feel the sudden urge to go to him? _After all she hadn't seen him in five days and when she was away from him for too long she began to worry. She wanted to help him, make him feel like he was a person, not be away from him. What reason did she have to be away from him for so long? Was it because she was busy with ballet practice for prima dancer? Was she scared of going down there alone? Or was she scared of her discomfort about Christine last time?

From five days ago Erik never came to get her, nor did Meg go down to visit him. She told herself now it was time to go back. She had let herself be too preoccupied with her thoughts and duties rather than realise what was truly important. _Him._

Meg bid her mother and friends goodnight. She also reluctantly bid the managers goodnight and thanked them for the celebration. Then she bolted as fast as she could up the stairs, and into her room. She turned the key in her door and with a click the door locked.

She then turned to face the mirror and an excited grin spread over her face. She paced quickly to the mirror, slid it opened and entered his world of so called darkness. Meg defined it as beautiful really, though two weeks ago she would have defined it as scary.

Meg paced through the tunnel and when she got to the end she let out a deep breath and entered his lair. She slowly walked towards the organ where he usually sat, he was not there. She checked the other rooms, no sign. _Maybe he is still investigating the opera house_ Meg told herself.

She sat down at the organ for what seemed like ages as she glanced around the room admiring its beauty, but by now a long amount of time had passed and she was starting to get bored. Something at the end of the room caught Meg's eye. It was a black wooden door she hadn't noticed before and apparently there was a key left in it.

She walked up and traced the black door with her finger. _The wood is beautiful, it looks like ivory._ Meg's finger accidentally brushed the key that was in the door. Suddenly curiosity enveloped her mind _I wonder what's in here, he has never mentioned this room to me before. _The curiosity was just too strong for her to just leave. "It won't hurt if I have a little peek" she whispered and with that she turned the key and an astonishing sight was revealed to her.

Meg stepped into the room awestruck. Here hung different pieces of art that Erik himself had painted. There were carefully painted pictures of flowers, birds, animals and famous structures of Paris. She also saw sculptures. Some as small as a robin to as magnificent as an eaglewere setup gracefully around the room. She grinned in wonder. When she reached the end of the room her jaw dropped. There in front of her were the most beautiful paintings of Christine she had ever seen.

There were some paintings of her in Hannibal and other paintings where she was either singing or dancing in other performances. Meg moved around these paintings to the far side of the room, where an exact duplicate doll of Christine stood. Meg gasped, "It looks exactly like her" Meg voiced out, her voice stunned.

Meg glowered, she felt like her stomach was carrying tons of lead. She almost felt ill. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought in terror, almost collapsing. _I guess I should have expected that his adoration of her would show not only through his music, but art as well._ She sighed. _I have to admit though, this place is very beautiful. I have never seen so much beautifully painted art in one place. He really is a genius, in so many different ways s_he thought fondly.

Meg stood for a moment, but suddenly felt out of place. She felt strongly another's presence and shivers racked her small frame. Meg turned around ever so slowly, and there standing in the door way was Erik, looking livid. His gaze on her was so intense and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in anger.

He advanced on her and Meg moved back in fright stumbling over a small crate as she backed up. She tried to regain her balance and thankfully years of ballet dancing came in handy. Erik stopped, his face contorted with fury, "Get out!" he roared in rage as he pointed at the door with one stubby finger. Meg flinched at his tone and she held back tears, "Erik, I'm so sorry" she cried begging him for his forgiveness. He didn't listen. "Get out!" he screamed angrily, not paying attention to her pleads.

Meg couldn't stand it anymore, so she ran straight past him and bolted out the door. She ran past his lair and into the passage way, not caring if her dress was getting tattered on the way. When she reached the mirror she pulled it open quickly and slammed it shut, then she collapsed in a heap on her bed and began to sob.

* * *

A/N: For chapter 5, I'm going to tell some of the story so far and also further events from both Erik's and Meg's point of view. Stay Tuned! 


	5. Moving into the Limelight

Hi guys! I have finally updated chapter 5! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**RowanMayfair13:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you have taken a liking to my story, and E/M in general. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Cheers!

**sugarbomb53086:** Hey thanx for your review! I appreciate it! Sorry I took so long to update! But I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**Virginie:** Thanx for your review Virginie. There is no need to worry about Jacques as of yet. Though he might get a little tricky in the story later on. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moving into the Limelight **

**Erik's POV**

Erik strode nonchalantly along the passage way leading back to his lair. He had just been investigating the arrival of this so called patron and the large party of guests that currently situated themselves in the main hall.

He didn't think very much on the matter, it was to be expected that the managers would nominate some rich pretty boy to help defend their little investment if needed, and that they would be so desperate as to try and please the community with their future fantasies of succession. Erik wondered just how successful these fantasies would turn out to be in the end.

Erik finally reached his lair, pleased to be in the comfort of his home once again, but when he glanced around the lair he realised something was wrong and he froze. _Oh No_! Erik thought dreadfully.

He stared at the open door in horror. He now remembered he had accidentally left the key in the door leading to his secret art room that held some of his most treasured items when he had been rushing to get to the celebration on time.

He began to make his way towards the door, feeling irritated with himself for being so careless and feeling enraged at the person who dared to invade his private space. He reached the door and stood in the doorway, feeling extremely livid.

What he saw made his heart strain slightly. Meg was there, surveying his precious replica of Christine. She stood there silently. He couldn't tell what her reaction was towards it, but when she suddenly felt his presence, she went rigid then whirled around to face him. Her face reflected utter terror and panic.

Erik couldn't believe his eyes, he had let her befriend him. He had let her visit him, take care of him and be in his company. He had talked freely with her and enjoyed her company as much as she seemingly enjoyed his. He had trusted her! And now he felt sourly betrayed!

Anger and rage filled his body as he moved closer to her. She stumbled back in fright and tripped over a small crate, but still remained standing. He stopped and took one breath to control himself. "Get out!" her roared in rage pointing to the door wishing she would just leave.

Meg flinched but still remained where she was. She tried to apologise. "Erik I'm so sorry" she cried. Erik couldn't take her apology, he felt to heated and betrayed. "Get out!" he yelled again.

That was the final straw. She shook her head and gave him a look of complete disbelief and sorrow as she bolted past him and out of the door. Her footsteps echoed in his brain as she sprinted back to her dressing room.

Erik watched her leave and immediately a surge of emotions shot through him. Namely one, regret. _What have I done? _Erik thought in despair. He had just hurt the only creature that cared for him. He had made her cry and he hoped he hadn't driven her away fully.

He couldn't take this torment any longer, so he quickly and quietly made his way up to her dressing room to talk things over.

* * *

**Meg's POV**

Meg laid on her bed, weeping into her pillow, saturating it with her tears. How could've she been so stupid? Erik had trusted her and she had just betrayed his trust, forever. She felt horrible. Guilt and sorrow weighed her stomach down and she felt terribly sick. Nothing could describe the turmoil she felt at that moment.

Why had she gotten herself involved with the Phantom of the Opera in the first place? Her curiosity and adventurous spirit had led her to help him and ever since, she had felt drawn to him, drawn to his uniqueness, his imagination, his passion for life, his kindness and his devotion to others. Traits she wished for in a man. With all the anger she felt towards Christine, and all the concern and worry she felt for him, it was now clear to her that she loved him. She had fallen for the Phantom of the Opera.

But now she had lost him. Damn her curiosity! She was so close to achieving the goal of helping him, making him feel again, and she had screwed it up. She was such an imbecile and she would never forgive herself for it. If only she had controlled herself better and been more mature she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Oh Erik" she whispered unbearably. "I have driven you away, betrayed you and hurt you" she cried agonizingly to the empty room as shivers wracked her small frame and tears slid visibly down her face. The feelings became too overwhelming and she began to shake uncontrollably and cry harder.

Drowned in her own misery, Meg didn't feel the hand that reached out to touch her shoulder until a voice spoke. "Meg you can never possibly drive me away from you, it's true you did hurt me, but you are sorry and I forgive you, and I always will. I never want to see you afraid of me again" Erik spoke with emotion as he gathered her up in his arms.

Meg cried harder into his arms, but this time not out of sadness, but out of joy. Erik stroked her back delicately and Meg snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They sat like this, holding on to each other for what seemed like ages until Meg pulled herself up to look into her phantom's eyes. Erik looked back at her with an odd expression on his face. "I just wanted to say Erik, I am truly sorry for what I have done, and I am grateful for your forgiveness" Meg spoke sincerely as she gave him a small smile.

Erik smiled back at her. "Everyone makes mistakes Meg, your curiosity led you to me in the first place, and for that you shouldn't be punished, but just remain mindful, for in some cases curiosity can be a very dangerous thing" Erik spoke wisely.

Meg's smile widened and she gave him a cheerful nod. She was content to have Erik back and was relieved that her actions didn't ruin their relationship because now she knew of her love for him and she couldn't bear to lose him ever again. No, she would be more careful in the near future.

Erik took her hand gently and Meg's attention was drawn back to him. His face was thoughtful and he looked as if he had something very important to say, but somehow it looked as though he found it awkward.

"M—Meg" he managed to say "Your friendship means a lot to me, more than you know, and I wanted to tell you, that night when I escorted you back here after you spent time with me down in my lair, I didn't mean to leave so hurriedly, it's just that your room reminded me so much of Christine that I found it hard to remain here, but I feel that I had offended you and I apologise" he told her truthfully.

Meg's eyes widened in surprise, she had never expected to hear this from him, especially now. "It's alright Erik, I wondered for a little while why you had left, but I figured it out later on. I understand that you cannot easily forget about Christine and I want you to know that I will always want your friendship no matter what happens" Meg said seriously, an affirmative smile now adorning her face.

Erik grinned at her. He was glad to hear those words from Meg. She would always be open for his friendship, no matter what happens, and she accepted and appreciated his feelings, something that no other being had ever done for him. "Thank you Meg, your kind and magnanimous heart allows me to have hope for myself, you have done a lot for me during the time of our friendship and I have cherished it" Erik replied delightfully.

Meg nodded her head and a row of scarlet aligned her cheeks. _Did he just use those words to describe me?_ Meg thought happily. "You are very welcome Erik, It has been my pleasure and I have enjoyed our friendship just as much as you have enjoyed mine" she spoke airily.

Erik nodded, glad that things had been sorted out between them. He was just about to stand up when Meg pulled on his collar. He looked down at her questioningly and raised his eyebrows.

Meg had a playful glint in her eyes and she continued to grab for his collar. Erik got the idea and scrambled away from her. She reached for him again and he stopped her hand with one of his. She squealed and reached with her other. He laughed and stopped her other hand as well. Now he had both of her hands locked in a cross.

Meg wouldn't give up so easily she struggled to get free from his grasp but to no avail she could not. Erik found this highly amusing. She tried to jump on him next and he flipped her over on her back so he was straddling over her on the bed. Only then did she admit defeat.

"No one prevails over the Phantom of the Opera" he whispered as he took in every inch of her face. Meg turned three shades red. He was so close to her and so alluring. She looked up into his eyes and was frozen in their depths. She had never been this close to him before or any man for that matter, and god was he beautiful. Even through the mask his eyes shone a brilliant colour of hazel and his hair was so incredibly smooth. Her muscles ached for him to close the distance between them, but he removed himself off her bed and stood up.

Meg was still the colour of a strawberry when she stood up and she felt incredibly awkward, but her body desired more contact. She however knew it was probably the wrong time, and she wondered just what Erik was feeling.

Erik seemed deep in thought and she didn't want to disturb him, but she had to say something. "Erik?" she asked. Erik turned around "hmmm?" he asked, from what she could see his left cheek was flushed.

Meg had to do something, anything to get rid of the awkward silence. "Um Erik, it is six thirty and mama will be down soon to bring me supper" Meg spoke calmly, though on the inside a storm of emotions raged through her heart.

Erik's regained his usual status and nodded. "Very well Meg, I best be off then, I thank you for the pleasure of your company this afternoon" he replied courteously. "I will come and see you again soon, I promise" he said with certainty, and with that he dropped a kiss on her hand and stalked out of her mirror and descended the stairs leading back to his lair.

Meg stood there and watched after him for a couple of minutes, pondering, until she heard a knock at the door. "Meg I have brought your some supper" Madame Giry called lightly.

Meg sighed with pleasure and walked over to open the door. "Thank you mama" she said as she softly took the tray off her mother and placed it on the table. She then went back to her mother, gave her a wide smile and hugged a little too tightly.

"Meg? Why the sudden cheerfulness?" Madame Giry asked slightly confused. "Because mama tomorrow is another day" Meg replied joyfully as she bounced herself off to sit at her table and eat supper.


	6. Unneeded Conflict

**A/N:** I do very much apologise my fellow readers for not updating for a long time. Soooory! Well anyway I have finally updated. I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence and that it is what you've been all waiting for! I will be updating the next chapter pretty quickly, so keep an eye out. Thanx! Oh and please R&R! They are appreciated!

**Virginie:** I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I know you don't like Jacques. Oh but we will have to see! He will make the story fun! Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter!

**ally:** I'm glad that you took a liking to my story. Yeah I thought it was very sweet aswell! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**RowanMayfair13 :** Yeah it is quite like Gone with the Wind. Gosh I didn't realise. lol. I'm glad that you enjoyed the playful moments between Erik and Meg. I enjoyed writing them very much! Don't worry about their relationship, it won't move too fast. I apologise that I wasn't able to write from Erik's POV from the previous chapter, but I already had something planned for this chapter. Sorry! Anyway I do hope you like this chapter!

* * *

A week had passed since Meg had last seen Erik. At present she had been busy with practice sessions for the upcoming performance, and time on her side was very limited. She barely had any time to herself. 

The performance of Swan Lake would be held in the main box in two days. Meg played the main role of Odette, which required a tremendous amount of work and practice. She had been practicing very hard for this performance for a while now, making sure that she would play her role to the best of her ability, so she could please the audience, and especially the people she cared about; her mother and Erik.

Meg hurried through the corridors of the opera house, her mind whirling with agitation. _How could I sleep in?_ she thought terribly. _Mama is going to kill me if I am late_. She tried not to imagine this certain circumstance though.

Meg hurried around the corner just in time to find that her ballet classmates had just started their warm ups. Her mother wasn't there yet, which Meg was thankful for. She heaved a sigh of relief, pleased that she had made it.

Meg began her stretches when abruptly a girl next to her interrupted. "So if it isn't sweet little Meg" the girl commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Meg's head lolled up to look her in the eyes.

"Yes Sorelli. Do you have a problem?" Meg inquired heatedly. A flash of anger crossed through the young woman's eyes. "Let me tell you exactly what my problem is Meg Giry!" Sorelli snapped. "You took my part! I use to be lead dancer, and you took it from me. You don't deserve to be prima dancer!" Sorelli finished bitterly.

The other girls in the class were half way into their warm ups when they stopped practicing to examine the fight. Some girls shook their heads disapprovingly, others gave Meg a look of pity, and those who were friends of Sorelli laughed spitefully.

Meg could here their cruel laughter, but as always she ignored them. At the moment she had Sorelli's emotions to deal with. She knew she was jealous, and in a way, she felt sorry for her. She had occupied the position of prima dancer for years, but now she had to learn that she could not always have her own way. "I never intended to take the title off you Sorelli, I just got given it, I didn't ask for it, but all of us know, it is mama who decides which of us is given the title" Meg replied straightforwardly.

Rage crossed Sorelli's fair features. "You Meg will never be good enough for prima dancer! I have seen you! How in the last month you have looked so distant. I hate you!" she cried angrily and she slashed Meg across the cheek, driving her nails into her skin.

Meg winced slightly. She could feel her cheek stinging sharply. She lifted a finger to her cheek and traced a line over the wound. She felt hot liquid on her finger tips and she quickly removed her hand to stare at the crimson liquid gleaming over her fingers.

Meg glared up at Sorelli, her eyes full of fury. Sorelli stared back, looking stunned, as if half of herself had not believed what she had done. "M-Meg….I-I am s-sorry" she stuttered in disbelief. "Silence" Meg spat, cutting her off. "I don't want to hear it" she added, her voice slightly sadder.

"Meg!" one of her classmates cried out, running over to her. "You are hurt. We need to take you to get that cut mended. I'll take you" she stated seriously. "Thank you Josephine" Meg responded appreciatively.

The other girls looked at Meg sadly. "Nice one Sorelli!" one girl called bluntly. Sorelli looked up sadly, while her friends came to her side trying to comfort her.

Madame Giry suddenly walked through the entrance of the corridor. "I hope you girls took the initiative to-". She stopped as she saw the two groups of girls on either side. One group comforting Meg, and the other standing beside Sorelli.

Madame Giry gasped when she saw the wound on Meg's right cheek. "Meg what happened?" Madame Giry asked concerned. "I struck her Madame Giry. In my jealous rage I struck her" Sorelli admitted guiltily before anyone else could say anything.

"Sorelli" Madame Giry said gravely. "I am appalled by your behavior and now you must face the consequences. I forbid you from---". Madame Giry was cut off by Meg. "No mama! Please? I forgive her….." Meg said quietly, looking over at Sorelli's bewildered face.

Madame Giry's eyes met Meg's. "Are you sure? Would like me to give her one more chance Meg?" she asked slowly. "Yes mama" Meg responded lightly. "Very well" replied Madame Giry. "Sorelli you have one last chance, and you have Meg to thank for it" said Madame Giry sternly. "Girls resume practice" Madame Giry called out. The girls nodded and they all went back to their warm ups.

Josephine accompanied Meg to her dressing room. When they finally reached it, Meg turned around and gave Josephine a look of true gratitude. "I thank you Josephine. You have been most good to me" Meg said gladly. "My pleasure Meg, I'll leave you to clean yourself up" Josephine replied cheerfully, and with that she gave her one last smile and descended back down the corridor.

Meg smiled to herself as she went inside. Josephine was a lovely person. The two of them would probably have been really good friends had not Christine ever arrived. Meg sighed. She missed the friendship she once had with Christine, but she could not forgive her because of what she had done to Erik.

Meg walked over to the cabinet and took out a clean white cloth; she then went over to the basin and filled a bowl with warm water. Meg closed her eyes. Her life was so muddled up at the moment.

Her only friend, Christine, had left with no indication of her whereabouts what so ever. She didn't know how they were or what they were doing, though she supposed she didn't really want to know anyway.

She had made the phantom of the opera some part of her life not long ago, though she didn't regret it at all. She truly valued his friendship and would not give it up for anything, but the uncertainty and loss that lied between them only made things confusing and hard.

Also now she was in a row with one of her classmates when she was offered the title of prima dancer. She knew jealousy when she saw it, she had even been a victim of it wrath, but for someone to fight with her over a position that she held was distressing. She never imagined her and Sorelli fighting, at least not like the way they did. Would the ballet team spirit be one again? Or would there just be further conflict in the future?

Meg was truly stressed and lost inside. Her life had reached the point where she wanted something more, something not as confusing or boring. Something that would set her spirit free.

She truly loved staying and dancing for audiences here in the opera house, pursuing a career in dancing was something she thoroughly enjoyed. Nevertheless she had no one really close to her here now other than her mother and Erik. Erik, he played a major part in her life already, more than he knew, or more than she even thought possible.

She wondered if she would marry one day, or would she stay here all her life, to grow old. A family was something she truly wanted, and someone to love was what every girl dreamed about. She guessed that she was like every other girl, waiting for a fairytale.

Meg stood there her eyes closed, letting her thoughts wash over her, like a wave. She smiled when she found hope and love. It was comforting, and those two emotions were able to withstand any battle.

Meg slowly opened her eyes when she felt warmth and moisture over her face. Only then when she came fully to her senses did she realise who it was.

Erik stood there; bowl in hand and the white fabric lay over the gash on her cheek. Meg smiled calmly. "Erik" she acknowledged quietly. "That is quite a cut you got there" Erik said plainly. Meg nodded. "I saw what Sorelli did to you" he told Meg calmly, as he continued to clean her wound.

"Yes I'm afraid she's finally given into her held in jealousy" Meg replied matter of factly. Erik nodded slowly. "It was very generous of you. What you did for her. Not many people could do what you did Meg" Erik said kindly as he dropped the cloth into the bowl, now finished cleaning her wound. Meg smiled.

Erik helped her up and walked over to the mirror with her by his side. Meg looked at her reflection and growned. The cut was clean now, but it was still inflamed, looking very angry and highly noticeable. "Oh no, how am I going to perform with this" Meg asked in horror. "The performance is in two days, and there is no way that this is going to be healed in time" Meg said fearfully.

Erik looked at her face and noticed a certain fear in Meg's eyes. He took her hand gently. "Meg relax" he told her softly. "I am sure it will be looking better in a few days and that make up will do most of the job. The audience won't really mind if it's a tiny bit noticeable anyway, they will be too busy concentrating on your extraordinary dancing talent" he said comfortingly.

Meg looked up and grinned. "You are right" she said lightly. Erik grinned back and tickled her neck. "Am I ever wrong?" he replied teasingly. Meg giggled. "No. The phantom of the opera is never wrong" she said shying away from him, giving him a mischievous look.

Erik moved towards her slowly. "What makes you so sure?" he inquired continuing to keep the same playful manner. Meg's eyes widened as she saw him coming closer. "Because I just know" Meg responded, moving around him quickly trying not to get trapped when he got too close.

Her attempt, however, was futile. Erik grabbed her arm just in time before she was able to get away. Meg laughed and her eyes watered. "You are unbelievable. You know that?" Meg cried playfully. "Am I? Really? I was always under the impression that I told the truth" Erik mocked in fake wonder.

Meg elbowed him lightly in the shoulder. Erik laughed, and then turned to face her. "You need rest little Meg" he said serious now. Meg nodded. "You're right, I do feel tired. I do not want to miss anymore practice sessions" Meg said, yawning. "Goodnight Meg. Rest well" Erik said pleasantly. "Goodnight to you also Erik" Meg replied happily. Erik gave her one last smile before he slid open the mirror and walked straight through the other side, vanishing instantly.


End file.
